40 grandes razones para adorar a Alfred
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Alfred puede no ser perfecto, pero definitivamente hay muchas grandes razones para adorarlo. UsxFem!Uk. Historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí. AU.
1. Parte 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni la lista tampoco, solo la encontré en un e-book de chistes y bromas.

Summary: Alfred puede no ser perfecto, pero definitivamente hay muchas grandes razones para adorarlo. UsxFem!Uk. Historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí. AU.

Personajes: Alice Kirkland (Fem!Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos)

**40 grandes razones para adorar a Alfred. (Parte 1 de 2)**

**1.** Lo sexy que es cuando sale de la ducha. El pelito mojado...la piel brillante... ¡Hermoso!

— ¡Alfred date prisa! —Gritó Alice a su novio mientras se alistaba para ir a trabajar, llevaba mucho en la ducha ¡Se hacía tarde!

—Ya salí—Respondió de pronto abriendo la puerta vestido y secándose la cabeza con una toalla—No seas escandalosa—Sonrió.

La chica se sintió enrojecer al verlo, el cabello empapado cayendo desordenadamente por su cara y la camisa entre abierta por donde se apreciaban sus algo marcados músculos… Estaba atrayendo a la rubia ¡Incluso sentía ganas de besarlo! (Y quizás… Algo más) Pero nunca se lo diría, solo lograría agrandar su ego.

— ¡Apresúrate! ¡Yo ya me voy a mi trabajo y tú llegarás tarde al tuyo! —Gritó luego de agitar la cabeza para seguidamente darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida sin llegar a ver la sonrisa de ternura de parte del chico.

**2.**La forma en que se le enciende la mirada cuando tiene ganas de hacer el amor.

Luego de un ajetreado día la británica se encontraba cambiándose la ropa al pijama de espaldas al rubio por la vergüenza de que la viera.

—Iggiko…—Susurró Alfred tratando de llamar la atención.

—Me llamo Alice—Regañó la chica aun así volteándose cuando ya llevaba la playera del pijama, de pronto pudo apreciar un casi imperceptible brillo en los ojos celestes que ella bien conocía— ¡No! ¡Esta vez no! ¡Estoy cansada! —Gruñó tirándose sobre la cama y cubriéndose.

— ¡Pero Iggiko! —Exclamó el americano poniéndose sobre ella— ¡Solo una vez! —Pidió desesperado.

— ¡No! —Chilló avergonzada cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, pero notando la insistencia soltó— ¡Elige! ¡Si tenemos hoy no tendremos más en toda la maldita semana! —Se descubrió la cabeza para apuntar el calendario, estaban a martes, al ver como su novio quedaba en shock sonrió y se volvió a tratar de cubrir siendo detenida por la mano del estadounidense que le sonreía.

—Entonces vamos—Y en ese segundo la europea se arrepintió de hacerle esa propuesta— ¡Pero para compensar será tanto como yo diga! —En definitiva sería una larga noche…

**3.**Sus boxers.

Apenas amaneció la muchacha despertó, soltó un bostezo algo sonoro al tiempo que se estiraba y tanteó hasta que encontró sus gafas.

Seguidamente se levantó, se dio una buena ducha para luego vestirse sencilla y elegante, se maquilló muy ligeramente para luego ir a despertar al perezoso chico que dormía con ella.

—Alfred—Susurró moviéndole suavemente—Alfred… Despierta—No vio resultados— ¡Alfred! ¡Despierta idiota! —Gritó zarandeándolo con brusquedad, entonces recordó un método que nunca fallaba pero que la avergonzaba mucho, suspirando se levantó poniéndose junto a la puerta— ¡Alfred! ¡Francis está aquí y quiere hacerme cosas malas! ¡Ayúdame, my Hero! —Gritó fingiendo desesperación y con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

— ¡Suelta a mi doncella francés de mierda! —Gruñó el joven saltando de la cama mientras buscaba con la vista donde estaba el franchute— ¿Eh? Iggiko, ¿A dónde fue Francis? —Preguntó extrañado.

Pero la chica no contestaba, tenía los ojos como platos y las pupilas dilatadas, pues frente a ella tenía a su novio solamente con unos boxers con el diseño de la bandera estadounidense, enseguida su cara tuvo un tono rojo tomate ¡Y es que su novio estaba más bueno que comer pollo con las manos! Pero aun así se cohibía al verlo con tan poca ropa.

— ¡Ponte algo encima, por dios! —Gritó de pronto saliendo como bala del cuarto y cerrando la puerta de un portazo— ¡Tienes diez minutos para estar listo! —Exclamó respirando hondo para luego calmarse y bajar a hacer el desayuno con las piernas temblando.

Continuará…

**4.** Esa voz ronca que tiene cuando recién se despierta.

…Continuación.

Luego de cinco minutos Alfred bajó completamente vestido y relajado para luego hacer una mueca.

—Tú no me amas—Dijo con un bostezo—Si me amaras no querrías que muriera intoxicado.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Siéntate, calla y come! —Gritó la muchacha poniendo un plato de comida quemada frente a él.

—Por cierto Iggiko… ¿Qué tienen de malo mis boxers para que te pusieras así? —Preguntó con voz levemente ronca—Si mal no recuerdo tú tienes un bañador con la bandera británica que te queda muy sexy—Sonrió el menor.

Alice se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, no por el comentario hacia su bañador, sino por el tono de voz ¡Sonaba tan sensual así! Enseguida la británica negó la cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos.

—Me voy a la oficina—Dijo en un susurro.

—No me has respondido—Le picó el americano sonriente.

— ¡Y no lo haré! ¡Me voy! —Gritó tomando sus cosas y saliendo con un azote en la puerta.

— ¿Sin beso de despedida? —Susurró Alfred con un puchero aunque nadie lo veía, de la nada volvió a entrar su novia, le dio un corto beso en los labios y se volvió a ir rápidamente dejando al mayor con una aún más grande sonrisa.

**5.**El orgullo con el que le prepara una hamburguesa con queso para cenar, como si se tratara del más extravagante manjar de cocina paquistaní.

— ¡No voy a comer eso! —Chilló la muchacha apuntando con desprecio una sencilla hamburguesa con tomate y queso—Antes muerta que probar algo del McDonald's que tanto te gusta—Concluyó indignada cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero Iggiko—Replicó el menor mirándola suplicante.

— ¡Pero nada Alfred! Y no me digas Iggiko, me llamo Alice ¡Además tu sabes cómo odio las hamburguesas! —Terminó levantándose de su silla dispuesta a irse.

—Pero…—Susurró el héroe con cara de tristeza.

— ¡¿Pero qué?!

—Yo… La hice para ti… No fui a comprarla…—Respondió con un puchero y jugando con sus dedos en actitud algo tímida, la británica estupefacta se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos antes de sentarse y sin decir una palabra morder la comida chatarra— ¿Y? —Preguntó entusiasta— ¿cómo está?

—No está… Nada mal, para ser comida Estadounidense—Susurró sonrojada mientras seguía comiendo.

**6.**El olor de su perfume en su ropa.

Al día siguiente cuando la rubia se encontraba ya en su oficina somnolienta y algo malhumorada se acercó su molesto compañero francés.

—Buenos días mon amour~—Saludó extendiéndole una rosa roja, pero al ver que la chica no la tomaba se acercó a darle un abrazo… Cuando percibió algo— ¡Mon dieu! ¿Qué es ese olor ma chérie Alice? Huele como a… hombre—Se burló Francis sacándole los colores a la muchacha.

— ¡A ti no te importa wine bastard! —Chilló enojada sacándole a patadas de su cubículo, cuando por fin se encontraba sola acercó su brazo a su cara para olfatear.

Sí… En definitiva era el olor de Alfred, sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y sin evitarlo empezó a sonreír bobamente, ese idiota era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa sin siquiera estar presente.

**7.** El esfuerzo que hace para escucharle (sin que se les note el aburrimiento) cuando le cuenta algo.

—…Entonces la reina de las hadas se enojó con Celibian por ser tan revoltosa y la obligó a recoger todos los pétalos de rosa que encontrara, pero como eran muchos tuvo piedad de ella y…—Contaba felizmente Alice a su pareja cuando se reunieron luego del trabajo.

—Qué bien…—Comentaba Alfred tratando de aparentar algo de interés sin quitar sus ojos de la rubia, estaba completamente aburrido ¡Ni siquiera creía en las hadas!

—Al, no me estás escuchando—Regañó la muchacha.

— ¡Si te escucho Iggiko! Hablas sobre Ohm… las hadas que… cosechan trigo y te… ayudan a cocinar…—Inventó pobremente, los ojos de la chica se entre cerraron, pero aun así no pudo decirle nada feo al chico, por lo menos fingía escucharla, dio un discreto suspiro.

—Sí… De eso te hablaba…—Murmuró haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

**8.**La cara de caníbal que pone cuando lo toca por debajo de la mesa en un restaurante.

Ese día se celebraba la boda de Lovina y Antonio, así que la pareja como invitados tuvieron que ir, para la cena estaban en un restaurante muy elegante en el que seguro costaba caro reservar, mientras todos comían a la rubia se le cayó el tenedor.

—_Bloody Hell!_ —Pensó enojada mientras se agachaba a recoger el cubierto, sin notar que al hacerlo pasó a rozar la pierna del chico junto a ella.

Alfred enseguida volteó la cabeza sorprendido y con mirada hambrienta que hizo sonrojar a la mayor, la miraba como si fuera una pequeña oveja y él el lobo que pensaba comérsela.

—Compórtate—Le regañó en un susurro mientras le daba un codazo por bajo la mesa poniéndolo incluso más cachondo.

—Está bien… Pero apenas lleguemos a casa…—Susurró en su oído mientras se levantaba de la mesa al igual que los demás y dejando la frase inconclusa, Alice se puso roja y lo miró unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—No cambia…—Susurró.

**9.**Los modales de buen chico que adopta para hablarle a la familia.

Una rubia notablemente menor, de unos 15 años estaba sentada a la mesa y apretando el mantel sobre la misma con nerviosismo, ese día… Le presentaría su nuevo novio a sus hermanos mayores que aunque la fastidiaran todo el tiempo eran muy sobre protectores cuando de novios se trataba.

Junto a la muchacha Alfred Jones también estaba nervioso pero lo disimulada, ¡Había luchado mucho para que la hermosa niña se fijara en el como para ser rechazado por su familia! Así que con mucho cuidado trataba de, por una vez en su vida, Comportarse como debía.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer con nuestra hermana? —Preguntaron los tres mayores diciendo cada uno una parte de la pregunta intimidando un poco al muchacho.

—Pues… No tengo nada planeado…—Susurró, los hermanos sonrieron con malicia—Porque… ¡Porque! Prefiero gozar con ella cada segundo que la tengo cerca en lugar de planear los que vendrán, para mí es muy importante como para desperdiciar el valioso tiempo que transcurre a su lado planeando a futuro…—La miró—…Prefiero vivir el ahora que la tengo junto a mí—Finalizó con una sonrisa.

La más joven hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no atragantarse con el trozo de carne que comía y los mayores lo observaban con la boca semi abierta, el resto de la cena transcurrió más armonioso, el americano se comportaba de forma correcta y no hacía muecas de asco por la comida inglesa que desde que lo conocía no le gustaba. Cuando ya tuvo que irse, la chica se despidió con un corto beso en los labios y apenas entró a la casa sus familiares la miraban serios listo para dar su veredicto.

—Pues… Por fin elegiste a alguien decente—Anunciaron sonriendo muy ligeramente, de forma apenas notoria y Alice emocionada no pudo evitar sonreír igual para luego abrazarse a sus hermanos mientras pensaba _¡Lo lograste Al!_

**10.**La fascinación que le produce la suavidad de su piel.

La Kirkland miraba enojada y algo temblorosa el pomo de crema que tenía sobre su mesita junto al espejo en el que se reflejaba, lo tomó como si de material radioactivo se tratase, lo abrió y untó un poco en sus dedos, su temblorosa mano fue acercándose a su cara cuando de pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió de improviso dando el paso a un hiperactivo americano.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó sonriente y mirando directamente los dedos llenos de crema que la muchacha mantenía suspendidos en el aire.

— ¡¿Nadie te enseñó a tocar antes de entrar?! —Preguntó irritada y sonrojándose.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa crema? No recuerdo que la compraras… O que yo te la comprara—Se extrañó el muchacho.

—Me… Lo dio Francis…—Susurró algo dolida mientras la cara de Alfred reflejaba unos celos terribles—Dijo que suavizaría mi piel…

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó el estadounidense untando en sus propios dedos la sustancia que antes estaba en los de la chica—…No lo necesitas—Finalizó sonriéndole con ternura mientras limpiaba su mano en su ropa, cuando Iggiko iba a reclamar su novio pasó sus limpios dedos por su mejilla caliente por el sonrojo—Si tuvieras la piel más suave tratarían de cazarte para volverte abrigo—Rió el menor para luego besarle le frente y salir del cuarto.

Alice quedó en shock unos segundos para luego agarrar el pomo y tirarlo a la basura sonriendo levemente.

**11.** El modo tímido con que admite, por primera vez, que está copado con ella.

La chica de 15 años caminaba dando grandes zancadas a su casa, estaba muy enojada porque el idiota rubio del que ni nombre conocía nuevamente se la pasó espiándola y de vez en cuando la paraba en los pasillos para hablarle de cosas sin sentido, también le protegía, si bien era cierto, cuando a causa de su actitud trataban de golpearla llegaba el fastidioso muchacho a patearles el trasero a sus atacantes para luego darle una sonrisa a Alice que le hacía sentir cosquillas por todo su cuerpo y que los colores subieran a su rostro, acaso se estaba… ¿Enamorando?

_¡No, no y no!_ pensó negando miles de veces con la cabeza.

— ¡Hey! —Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, apenas la chica se volteó vio de frente al mismo idiota que estuvo todo el día siguiéndola—Hola—Dijo sonriente.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Preguntó sin rodeos.

—Pues… Yo…—Nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida, pero por otra parte nunca había tenido que hacer esto tampoco— ¡Tú me gustas! Y… Mucho

Seguidamente se acercó a ella y sin esperar respuesta la besó, sin saber porque la chica correspondió y por fin se dio cuenta… Que lo que sentía sí era amor.

**12.**La arruga que se le forma en la frente cuando está concentrado.

Se encontraban ambos novios sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Alice tomándose de un delicioso té y Alfred… pues… No se veía lo que estaba haciendo y ponía empeño en que su pareja no lo descubriera, cubriéndolo con sus brazos e incluso, en ocasiones, con su propio cuerpo, aventajándose del hecho de ser más grande que ella.

Iggiko bufó enojada por no saber que rayos hacía su novio, lo miró unos segundos y se dio cuenta que casi terminaba pues tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y la lengua asomándose por sus labios, sin quererlo la chica sonrió sonrojada ante lo infantil que se veía, de pronto el americano tomó lo que estaba haciendo: Era una tarjeta pequeña con un dibujo de ella y Alfred que parecía echa por un niño de 5 años, pero que adentro tenía hermosas palabras.

—Feliz aniversario—Sonrió el chico ganándose un beso de su novia.

**13.**La importancia trascendental que le da a un partido de fútbol, como si la vida dependiera de un gol.

Iggiko miraba con aburrimiento la pantalla de la televisión donde estaban jugando fútbol dos equipos que ni siquiera conocía, al voltear la cabeza podía ver al americano sonriendo y mirando la pantalla como si la adorara, Alice rodó los ojos para luego por curiosidad mirar el marcador.

—_Empatados_—Pensó suspirando, por lo menos faltaba poco para que acabara.

— ¡Gol! —Gritó de pronto el menor haciéndola saltar, estuvo a punto de regañar al chico pero no alcanzó a hacerlo pues de la nada su novio la alzó en el aire como si fuera una pluma— ¡Nos salvamos Iggiko! ¡Nos salvamos! —Gritaba felizmente girando con ella como si él hubiese hecho algo.

— _¿Tienes la cura de alguna enfermedad?_ —Pensó la chica rodando los ojos pero sin querer desanimarlo… Tan rápido.

— ¡Te llevo a cenar donde quieras! ¡Yo invito! —Sonrió aún más grande el menor para luego ir a buscar la billetera, Alice se quedó con los ojos como platos.

**14.**Los chistes ridículos que hace para levantarle el ánimo, y lograr que sonría.

La rubia tenía cara de neutralidad sentada completamente sola en la mesa de la cocina, ese día el francés la estuvo molestando todo el bendito horario de trabajo por ser británica, se sentía mal por eso, aunque nunca lo demostraría a nadie y Alfred tampoco parecía ser tan bueno dándose cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Cómo reconoces a un francés en un funeral? —Se escuchó de pronto la voz del americano que sostenía un libro abierto y miraba sonriente a la chica.

—No estoy de humor…—Respondió desviando la mirada.

—Vamos Iggiko, respóndeme—Insistió.

—No sé cómo se reconoce—Contestó suspirando.

— ¡Es el único que lleva regalo! —Gritó para luego echarse a reír como si fuese lo más divertido que hubiese escuchado nunca.

—Creo que escuché el mismo chiste pero con gallegos alguna vez…—Pensaba la muchacha.

—No me pidas tanto, no encontré de franceses…—Dijo haciendo un puchero— ¿Para que un francés lleva un hacha en su auto? ¡Para cortar camino!

Alice no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, su novio podía ser muy bueno con ella cuando quería, y parecía ser que algunas veces notaba sus humores.

**15.**Que no le importe levantarse a las 3 de la mañana a buscar una aspirina porque a ella le duele la cabeza.

No podía dormir, de verdad que no, se daba miles de vueltas en la cama tratando de no despertar a su novio, pero no servía de nada pues lo que la mantenía despierta no era incomodidad sino un horrible dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre Iggiko? —Preguntó adormilado el menor a punto de caer en el país de los sueños.

—Nada…—Respondió ella poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza a ver si bajaba un poco el dolor… No servía.

—No me vengas con ese cuento tan viejo…—Hablaba como si en cualquier momento se fuera a quedar dormido.

—Es solo que me duele la cabeza—Explicó con un suspiro la rubia—Pero hace un frío tremendo y no me quiero salir de la cama a por una aspirina…

Alfred pareció pensarlo un segundo, seguidamente se destapó quedando en boxers y fue al baño.

— ¡Vuelve idiota te vas a resfriar! —Regañó la muchacha pero no le hizo caso, de pronto volvió el mayor con una pastilla y un vaso de agua para luego entregarle ambas a Iggiko.

—Que duermas bien—Dijo luego con una sonrisa para cubrirse y volver a dormir.

**16.**Que cambie su plato por el de ella en un restaurante, porque no le gustaba la comida.

La Kirkland miraba asqueada su plato, se encontraba con su pareja en un restaurante francés recomendado por su "gran amigo", nótese el sarcasmo, Francis, parecía muy elegante y hasta donde podía ver en las otras mesas servían platillos exquisitos ¿El problema? ¡Todo el jodido menú estaba en francés! Ahora gracias a eso tenía un plato de caracoles frescos frente a su nariz mientras que Alfred le atinó pidiendo un pastel de crema sin saberlo… La vida era tan injusta con ella.

—Permiso, voy al baño—Susurró la chica caminando al sanitario, tenía ganas de vomitar pero no podía cambiar su plato y tenía demasiada hambre como para aguantarse, así que dando un largo suspiro se lavó la cara y volvió a la mesa dispuesta a enfrentar el plato.

Pero apenas llegó sus ojos se ensancharon, en lugar del horrible platillo de caracoles había un esponjoso pastel individual de crema, subió los ojos y vio a Alfred comiendo tranquilamente los caracoles.

—Al… No es necesario que hagas esto—Dijo la chica sonrosada tratando de cambiar el delicioso dulce por aquel horrendo plato.

—Está bien para mí…—Sonrió al americano.

—Gracias—Susurró avergonzada comiendo un poco del pastel y evitando los ojos del chico.

—_Si soporto tu comida puedo soportar esto… Más si es por ti_-Pensó feliz el menor.

**17.**Los mails que le manda: divertidos, románticos, o monosilábicos. De cualquier clase, es un placer recibirlos.

Era la hora de descanso en la oficina donde Alice trabajaba, así que deshaciéndose como pudo del francés molestoso logró estar en suficiente paz como para revisar su correo electrónico, pues a veces le llegaban correos de sus amigas con cosas graciosas sobre los hombres que siempre le subían el ánimo.

—Alfred Jones…—Leyó el emisor del mail destinado a todos sus conocidos, algo extrañada lo abrió y enseguida salió una pantalla rosa pálido con corazones de la bandera inglesa y estadounidense entrelazados, siendo estos sus lugares de procedencia.

Cuando empezó a leer lo que había se sintió enrojecer, en aquel mensaje su novio le declaraba al mundo cuanto la quería y expresaba todos sus sentimientos hacia ella, incluso adjuntaba usa sarta de amenazas e insultos para todo aquel que quisiera lastimarla, era lo más cursi que había leído, entonces… ¿Por qué no podía evitar sonreír?

**-Fin de la primera parte-**

Sé que hay partes donde ni parece ser nuestro Alfred, pero es que tenía que coincidir con las razones xDD, la lista la encontré en un libro y la encontré muy linda, se llamaba "50 razones para amar a los hombres" pero le tuve que borrar 10 porque no se me ocurrió una buena situación u.u, ya pues! Pronto traigo la segunda parte n.n literalmente estoy trabajando en ella ahora mismo.

Bye~

**PD: Antes que me lo digan (de nuevo xDD) esto no es ocio! D= es creatividad mal dirigida (¿?)**


	2. Parte 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni la lista tampoco, solo la encontré en un e-book de chistes y bromas.

Summary: Alfred puede no ser perfecto, pero definitivamente hay muchas grandes razones para adorarlo. UsxFem!Uk. Historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí. AU.

Personajes: Alice Kirkland (Fem!Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos)

**40 grandes razones para adorar a Alfred. (Parte 2 de 2)**

**18.**La capacidad de sus hombros, para transformarse en la más cálida, y cómoda de las almohadas.

La pareja estaba sentada en el confortable sillón, abrazados mirando una película de Disney, Alfred estaba con brillos en los ojos sonriendo tanto que era milagro que su cara no se acalambrara, Alice por su parte más aburrida no podría estar, no le gustaban esas películas.

—Qué bueno que no haces ejercicio, así eres más cómodo—Susurró la chica apoyando su mejilla contra el hombro del menor.

— ¡Hey! ¡Si el cuerpo de este Hero es todo músculo! —Rió acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

El resto de la película Iggiko se mantuvo apoyada en él… Pues para la rubia esa era la mejor almohada del mundo.

**19.**Sus besos en el cuello, especialmente, cuando menos los espera.

Luego de un largo día en el trabajo Iggiko se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, condimentaba con cuidado la carne que ya casi estaba en su punto, cuando de pronto siente unos brazos en su cintura y un ligero roce en su cuello que la hizo estremecer, dio un pequeño salto regando todos los condimentos en la carne para luego darse vuelta.

— ¡Al! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! —Regañó sonrosada la rubia mientras el menor seguía besando con cuidado su cuello.

— ¿Qué importa? Pase lo que pase tu comida siempre sabe a animal muerto—Rió pegado a su cuello.

—Es un animal muerto Alfred, recuerda que tiene carne…—Rodó los ojos la británica para luego recordar algo— ¡La carne! —Gritó dándose vuelta aun con el menor pegado a ella para ver como la deliciosa carne se ponía negra y lo único con color eran las especias que cayeron antes.

—Mejor por hoy te invito a cenar—Rió el americano aun besando su cuello.

**20.**Que la siente en sus rodillas y le recontra jure que no pesa nada.

A petición de Alice la pareja fue al teatro a ver una obra clásica, pero era de esas tan buenas que acaban todos los lugares ocupados, así que solamente encontraron un lugar desocupado.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó la chica levemente preocupada pero tratando de no demostrarlo, porque no quería estar lejos de su novio.

—Fácil…—Dijo el chico sentándose y tirando a Alice para que quedara sentada en sus piernas.

— ¡No Alfred! —Regañó intentado levantarse sin lograrlo por los brazos en su cintura—Peso mucho—Susurró.

— ¿Pesar? ¡Estás como una pluma! —Exclamó con una sonrisa haciendo que la mayor se pusiera roja.

**21.**Que le ofrezca su saco para que no tenga frío, aunque él esté en musculosa, y ella tenga puestos dos suéteres.

Por sus vacaciones decidieron irse un tiempo a Londres, la ciudad natal de Alice para darse un recorrido… No contaban con el frío que siempre hacía en Inglaterra.

—_No recordaba que estuviera tan helado_—Pensó la muchacha enfundada en una playera de mangas largas y una chaqueta encima pero aun así temblando levemente.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó el americano mirándola sonriente.

—No… Estoy bien—Susurró justo antes de sentir algo en sus hombros, cuando volteó tenía una chaqueta de aviador sobre si misma— ¡Oye! ¡Abrígate! ¡¿Y si te da pulmonía?!

—No me va a dar si tú me ayudas—Seguidamente se abrazó a la chica—Así no tengo frío—Dijo sonriendo.

**22.**La agradable suavidad de su cara cuando termina de afeitarse.

— ¡Date prisa! ¡¿Por qué siempre demoras tanto en estar listo?! —Preguntó irritada Alice mientras se pintaba los labios. Ese día entraba un poco más tarde y quería asegurarse de que su novio no se atrasara.

—Ya salí, ya salí, es que me estaba afeitando—Explicó con una sonrisa y vestido para el trabajo.

— ¡Vete entonces! —Exclamó la chica empujándolo por la puerta.

— ¿Sin beso de despedida? —Preguntó con pucherito.

—Está bien—Suspiró la rubia tomando la cara del americano y besándolo con cuidado, tenía la cara muy suave a causa de la afeitada y aunque la chica nunca lo diría… Eso le fascinaba.

**23.**Que duerma toda la noche abrazado a ella.

Era una noche de verano donde el calor mataba, Alice solo llevaba una playera pequeña que apenas le quedaba y ropa interior, estaba tirada encima de la cama con las cobijas a sus pies. Prontamente llegó el americano solamente en boxers sudando a mares listo para lanzarse a la derecha de la muchacha.

—No abarques toda la cama Iggiko, ¡Hazte a un lado para que el Hero se acueste a tu lado! —Exclamó moviendo a la rubia.

—Está bien idiota, ¡Pero ten cuidado! —Gruñó moviéndose sola a causa de los fuertes empujones, pero apenas el menor se acostó junto a ella la abrazó de una manera sofocante— ¡Idiota! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Me estoy asando! —Gritó pataleando la británica.

—No quiero—Dijo con berrinche su pareja—No puedo dormir si no estoy abrazado a ti—Susurró mientras se dormía.

Alice se quedó quieta esperando el momento en que se soltara, pero aquel momento nunca llegó. Esperó hasta las tres de la madrugada con el calor en todo el cuerpo, pero Alfred no la soltaba y ya empezaban a arderle los ojos, así que con mucho esfuerzo logró dormirse a pesar del calor.

**24.**Lo grandes que se ven sus manos al lado de las de ella.

— ¡Es mío! —Gritó la pareja a la vez tratando de alcanzar una caja de chocolates que les mandó el hermano menor casi invisible de Alfred como regalo.

— ¡Mi nombre estaba primero en la caja! —Gruñó la rubia tratando de retener a su novio.

— ¡Mi hermano lo mandó así que es mío! —Gritó el americano riendo un poco ante la actitud de la chica.

— ¡Mío! —Exclamó la muchacha poniendo la mano sobre la cajita justo antes que la mano del estadounidense cayera encima cubriéndola por completo.

—…—Ambos se quedaron callados mirando la unión.

—Que manito tan pequeña tienes~—Se burló el chico sonriendo.

— ¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que tiene mano gigante! —Gruñó la chica— ¡Quítate! ¡Aplastas mi mano!

**25.**La poca importancia que le da a la celulitis, sus piernas sin depilar y sus ojeras.

¡No había podido dormir en toda la bendita noche! No por el sofocante calor que hacía ni nada así, sino porque su "querido novio" le puso ¡Café en polvo en su té! Y para cuando se dio cuenta había ingerido lo suficiente, la cafeína le afectaba terriblemente, ¿Lo peor? No pudo tomar una siesta en el trabajo porque estuvieron todo el horario vigilándola.

—Llegué idiota…—Gruñó entrando al departamento, llevaba unas ojeras terribles en color morado, ojos hinchados, la piel pálida y el maquillaje corrido.

— ¡Iggiko! —Gritó lanzándose contra ella—Wow… Te vez terrible.

—Gracias, yo también te quiero—Respondió sarcástica tratando de llegar a su habitación a dormir pero cuando estaba entrando…

—Era una broma, te ves linda siempre.

**26.**La cara de inocencia que pone cuando lo acusa de mirar a otra mujer.

Iban caminando tranquilamente a su departamento, ese día Alfred había salido temprano así que fue a la oficina de la rubia a recogerla, de pronto pasa una pelirroja despampanante con voluptuosas curvas y unos pechos descomunales que de naturales no tenían nada, el chico pegó sus ojos en ella y la siguieron hasta que dobló en la esquina.

— ¡Alfred Federico Jones! (¿?) —Chilló la muchacha logrando que la gente a su alrededor empezara a reírse.

—No me digas así—Rogó el americano con lagrimitas—Por algo prefiero dejarlo en F. nada más…

—No creas que no noté como mirabas a esa _fucking bitch_—Gruñó con las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó con cara de inocencia el muchacho—Yo no la miraba… Solo estaba pensando en comprarte un vestido como el suyo—Mintió aun imitando el gesto de un pequeño niño.

— ¿Con la bandera de Rusia? —Preguntó extrañada la británica.

— ¡¿Rusia?! ¡¿Era de Rusia?! Con lo que odio ese país porque se peleó con Estados Unidos en la Guerra fría…

— ¡Idiota! ¡Ni siquiera estabas mirando el vestido! —Gritó con fuerza muy enojada para luego irse caminando rápidamente con algunos hombres que iban a la siga dispuestos a "tranquilizarla"

— ¡Iggiko! ¡Vuelve amor! —Salió detrás de ella.

**27.**Las muecas extrañas que hace cuando se afeita.

Habían pasado unos días desde la última vez, así que el rubio decidió volver a afeitarse, esta vez Alice estaba maquillándose junto a él compartiendo el espejo, cuando en un momento por mera casualidad dirige sus ojos a un lado alcanzando a ver como se afeitaba.

El rubio abría y cerraba la boca, movía los labios y cosas así. La británica hizo esfuerzos colosales para no carcajearse por cómo se movía, cuando de pronto fue el americano quien se volteó y la miró riéndose levemente.

—Se te corrió un poco el labial…—Al voltearse al espejo pudo ver que al estar vigilando a su novio por equivocación se hizo una enorme línea con labial que iba desde su boca a su mentón.

— ¡Idiota! —Gritó sin razón aparente para luego plantarle un bofetón y salir del baño azotando la puerta.

— ¿Ahora que hice?...

**28.**Su irresistible tentación por tocarle la cola cuando está lavando los platos o cocinando.

Por primera vez la rubia llegó antes que su novio al departamento, así que aprovechando empezó a preparar la cena mientras cantaba en un murmullo, _London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down my fair lady~, _tan concentrada estaba que no escuchó la puerta abrirse ni cuando los pasos se acercaban hasta ella.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó de pronto dando un salto al sentir una mano apretando su trasero— ¡Alfred Federico Jones! —Chilló dándose vuelta para encarar a su novio cuya mirada de perversión podría superar a las que Francis da a todo el que se acerque.

—Enserio Iggiko, deja de llamarme así—Se quejó poniendo un puchero.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de hacer eso—Gruñó quitando la mano que su novio mantenía en su parte posterior.

—No niegues que te gusta…

**29.**Su beso de despedida.

Todos los días al momento de ir a trabajar era Alice quien le daba el beso a su novio antes de irse, por una vez quería que fuera él quien lo hiciera…

— ¿Sin beso de despedida? —Preguntó Alfred sonriendo sentado en la mesa de la cocina antes que ambos fueran a trabajar.

—No sé—Respondió la rubia—Eso dímelo tú.

Seguidamente abrió la puerta fingiendo irse, cuando un par de brazos la voltearon y lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos suaves labios sobre los suyos.

—Se siente mejor cuando te beso yo ¿No? —Sonrió el americano mientras cruzaba la puerta—Nos vemos~—Fue él quien salió antes.

—Sí… Se siente mejor.

**30.**Su extraño sentido de la propiedad con respecto a los autos: él es capaz de no lavarlo en seis meses, pero no soporta que nadie le ponga un dedo encima.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo Alfred Federico Jones por fin fue capaz de comprarse un auto sencillo, así que para estrenarlo llevó al cine a su novia, pero al salir…

— ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué le hacen a mi auto?! —Gritó histérico yendo hacia allá, dejando sola a Alice en la entrada.

—S-se lo estoy lavando…—Susurró el hombre que pasaba un trapo húmedo por la carrocería.

—No te lo compro, ¡No toques mi auto! —Luego volteó muy enojado donde su novia para descubrir a un tipo que trataba de acercarse.

— ¿Estás sola nena? —Preguntó el sujeto pasando el brazo por los hombros de la muchacha ignorando la forma en que esta fruncía el ceño.

—Lo hiciste genial, Iggiko—Rió el menor cuando ya iban conduciendo a casa.

—La verdad creí que te enojaría…—Respondió rodando los ojos y viendo la abolladura que tenía el auto enfrente con la forma de la cabeza del sujeto que la estaba molestando.

**31.**El tiempo que es capaz de perder en un shopping, para comprarle su regalo de cumpleaños, a pesar de que odia ir de compras.

No estaba preocupada… No, no estaba para nada preocupada… ¿A quién engañaba? ¡Claro que estaba preocupada! ¡¿Cómo no estarlo si su estúpido novio tendría que haber llegado a casa hace cinco horas?!

—Cuando llegue lo voy a moler a patadas, _bloddy git_ que me hace preocuparme por él…—Gruñía entre dientes casi rompiendo la mesa de la cocina con las uñas.

— ¡Ya vine! —Se escuchó un grito desde la puerta que activó a la rubia, pues como un resorte ya estaba de pie.

— ¡Tú! ¡Idiota! —Gritó lanzándose para intentar ahogarlo.

—Iggiko, cálmate—Reía.

— ¡Explícame que hiciste durante todas estas horas! —Gritó encolerizada justo antes que un paquete le diera en la cara.

—Estuve buscando este regalo para ti—Respondió feliz.

—En… ¿Serio? —Preguntó tratando de no emocionarse.

—_Happy birthday!_

La rubia sonrió levemente tratando que no se notara, entonces sacó del paquete un… ¡¿Conjunto de ropa interior?!

—Tienen la bandera británica ¿Te gustan?

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la puerta del cuarto cerrarse de un portazo.

**32.**Su tono de superhombre, cuando dice: "deja que yo lo arreglo".

Alice estaba tirada sobre la mesa con expresión de aburrimiento mientras se abanicaba con la mano, el calor era realmente horrible.

—Insisto que deberíamos llamar al técnico—Hacía tanto calor que hasta se atrevió a estar solamente en ropa interior.

— ¡No! ¡The Hero lo arreglara! —Exclamó Alfred en boxers mientras trataba de reparar el aire acondicionado— ¡Ya está! —Gritó triunfal mientras lo encendía.

Pero en lugar de aire frío empezó a salir caliente.

— ¡Alfred Federico Jones!

—Para con eso—Suplicó por millonésima vez mientras llamaba por teléfono—Y ve a ponerte algo decente encima antes de que llegue el técnico.

**33.**La forma de pronunciar su nombre.

—Ahora… Alfred—Susurraba entre dientes la rubia tratando de armarse de la paciencia que no tenía—Repite después de mí: Alice… no… Iggiko…—Dijo lentamente modulando de forma exagerada.

—Iggiko…—Respondió el americano sonriendo.

— ¡Por la reina! ¡Al menor inténtalo! —Gritó enojada.

—Está bien—Suspiró el estadounidense—Alice… no… Iggiko…—Dijo burlándose de los gestos de la chica al imitarlos.

La rubia sonrió levemente, le gustaba la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre…

—Me gusta más Iggiko

…Lástima que casi nunca lo hacía.

**34.**La forma infantil con la que admite que se equivocó después de una pelea.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Gritó la chica metiéndose al cuarto muy enojada.

Ella que se esforzaba por hacer las cosas bien, pero el americano nunca le reconocía ni le daba crédito por querer hacerle algo lindo ¡Siempre todo estaba mal! ¿Verdad? ¡Pues esta vez se excedió el límite!

—Iggiko—Se escuchó de afuera mientras el rubio tocaba la puerta.

— ¡Lárgate! —Gritó furiosa.

—No…—De pronto abrió la puerta y el estadounidense parecía como si fuera a hacer algo que no le gustaba—Pues… quería decirte que…—Murmuraba entre dientes de manera infantil-teníasrazón…—Soltó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó la chica, no había entendido nada.

—Tenías razón…—Susurró—Lamento haber lanzado tu comida por la ventana…-Continuaba entre dientes, no le gustaba admitirlo pero por esta vez era necesario.

—…—Alice se quedó callada un momento antes de decir…—Pareces un niño, mocoso infantil.

**35.**Los celos ridículos que le agarran cuando le habla de su nuevo amigo.

—Y entonces Francis me abrazó por detrás para empezarme a decir cosas en francés de las que entendí la mitad…—Contaba la rubia a su novio mientras ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en la redonda mesa de la cocina—Entonces llegó el nuevo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Kiku y le dijo que me dejara tranquila y…

— ¿Te coqueteó? —Preguntó algo enojado el americano.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Respondió—Es un chico muy respetuoso y no haría eso.

—Extrañamente no me deja tranquilo…—Trataba de esconder sus celos el rubio.

—Y me contó de su novia taiwanesa—Le calmó la británica dándose cuenta de los celos.

—Ah… Debe ser un gran muchacho, deberías invitarlos a que vengan a cenar… Los dos.

**36.**Su incapacidad para seguir charlando cuando quiere sexo.

Era una fiesta simplemente estupenda, hecha por su amiga italiana Feliciana, las chicas hablaban con la castaña mientras todos los hombres conversaban entre sí.

—Entonces me acerqué y le dije: "No me digas que tú eres su prima" y me contestó…—Hablaba un coreano que fue invitado por mera obligación contando uno de sus recientes coqueteos fallidos, pero el americano no prestaba atención, contaba los minutos para ir a sacar a Alice para llevarla a un lugar… "privado"

— ¿Tu qué opinas Alfred? aru—Preguntó Yao con una copa en la mano sin obtener respuesta.

—Alfred…—Le llamaban, pero el chico no contestaba, de pronto se separó del grupo sin siquiera despedirse para agarrar la muñeca de su novia y arrastrarla afuera ignorando sus reclamos.

**37.**La cara de tierno bebé que pone cuando duerme.

Ese día en especial Alfred llegó tan cansado a casa que no alcanzó a quitarse la ropa, ni siquiera a llegar a la cama cuando cayó dormido ¿Dónde? ¡En el sillón!

—Alfred… Al… Oye… Despierta idiota…—Trataba de levantarlo Alice, no es que se preocupara por él… Es que sería molesto para ella que luego se quejara de dolor de espalda, sí, definitivamente era eso…— ¡Alfred Jones despierta! —Gritaba sin éxito.

No le quedaba opción… Ella tendría que llevarlo. El problema es que el americano era como el doble de su pequeño cuerpo, suspirando comenzó a arrastrarlo con esfuerzo, un par de veces acabó con el rubio encima asfixiándola, pero luego de un buen rato lo subió a la cama y sacándole los zapatos lo arropó antes de alistarse para dormir.

—…_Serías más lindo si estuvieras tan tranquilo todo el tiempo_—Pensó mientras se cobijaba mirándolo atentamente, de pronto el americano empezó a chuparse el dedo logrando sacarle unas risitas—Pareces un niño…—Susurró para luego darle un beso en la frente y dormir.

**38.**La dificultad que tiene para estar cerca de ella y no tocarle.

Con ganas de hacer una travesura Alfred no fue a trabajar para seguir a su novia hasta la oficina y ver qué era lo que hacía, lo cual no fue realmente una gran idea por el hecho de que al ver a Francis tan cerca de ella, abrazándola y cosas de ese estilo se sentía hervir en celos hasta que ya no aguantó más.

— ¡Hola Francis! —Exclamó de pronto poniéndose junto la muchacha para quitarlo de ahí, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de tocarla y acabó poniendo su brazo en los delgados hombros.

— ¡Mon ami! ¡No esperaba verte por aquí! —Dijo el francés apartándose un poco de la pareja, pues ya una vez le tocó ser apaleado por el novio celoso.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Tú deberías estar trabajando! —Regañó la rubia volteando a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sé, pero si fuera a trabajar… Extrañarías mi toque ¿Verdad?

**39.**Su sincera admiración cuando la ve hecha una diosa.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que darte prisas?! ¡Ya deberías estar listo! —Gritó histérica la de anteojos alisando su ropa con las manos.

—Ya salí, que exagerada eres, si solo es un concierto de punk—Murmuró por fin saliendo del baño con ropas negras.

—No exagero, tonto—Respondió enojada poniendo las manos en la cintura— ¿Me estás escuchando?

Pero el chico estaba muy ocupado contemplándola, llevaba un corto vestido de tablas plisadas con manchas de pintura negra, blanca y roja, alfileres de gancho en todos lados, una corbata cuadrillé azul marino, puños de camisa blanca en sus muñecas y unas largas botas negras con medias de rejilla… Se veía simplemente hermosa.

— ¡Alfred! —Gritó furiosa por la falta de atención.

—Disculpe su alteza, es que este plebeyo se quedó hipnotizado por la belleza de tan maravillosa reina—Dijo sonriendo un poco burlón mientras extendía la mano causándole un notorio sonrojo a la joven.

—Ya vámonos—Susurró con color tomate.

—Como diga mi reina.

**40.**La intensidad con que le dice "TE AMO".

Ahora cenaban en un restaurante tan elegante que tuvieron que ir de gala, Alice no entendía por qué tanta formalidad de parte de su novio.

—Iggiko… Tengo algo que decirte—Susurró serio el americano.

— ¿Estás embarazado? —Preguntó con una gotita.

—No… ¿Y tú? —Dudó con los ojos como platos relajándose cuando su pareja negó—El punto es que… Iggiko… Yo… Te amo…—Dijo sonriendo y llenando de felicidad a la rubia que tanto adoraba como lo decía—Así que…—Cubrió una de las manos de la británica con las suyas y de pronto esta sintió algo pasar por su dedo—Quieres… ¿Casarte conmigo?

La única respuesta que recibió fue un inesperado beso al tiempo que sentía en su propia cara las lágrimas de su futura esposa.

**-Fin-**

*sniff* quería terminar con eso TwT me ha gustado mucho como me quedó!

Y no se preocupen que también tengo la lista de Alice, la empecé poco después de este, pero antes de ponerlo tenía que acabar el de Alfred.

Bye~

**PD: Nos vemos en la lista de Alice cuando la suba ;)Uu**


End file.
